Do You Remeber Me?
by haydens-lover
Summary: Danielle´s parents send her into Horizon and she doesn´t wanna go, but she´ll HAVE to. What happens when she meets her old friend Scott?
1. I Remember It Like Yesterday

Chapter One: I Remember It Like Yesterday  
  
  
  
"What?????? You are sending me away", I screamed to parents.  
  
"It´s for your own good. You are using drugs and hanging with weird people", my mum explained.  
  
"They´re not weird they´re just my friends! And drugs aren´t a problem, I can get rid of them."  
  
"Danielle, you´re going to Horizon."  
  
"Horizon? What the fuck is that? Some kind of mental hospital", I said and let my imagination free.  
  
"No, it´s not mental hospital, it´s good place for you to study. And we want that you graduate."  
  
"Oh, great. Now you want that I graduate! You don´t care about anything else?? OK, fine, send me there. I don´t care anymore what you do to me. So, when am I going there?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"And that means... When?"  
  
"You´re leaving today", my dad said.  
  
"WHAT?????????!!!!!! No, you can´t do this to me!!! I´m you´re dauhgter can´t you see that??? I can´t go there TODAY, do you get it????!!!"  
  
"Danielle, keep your voice down. You have two hours time to pack."  
  
I didn´t say anything. I turned with my heals and walked into my room. After I´d shut the door, I started to cry. 'They don´t care about me anymore! Why should they? I can take care of myself. I´m already 16. That´s almost adults age', I thought as I packed my things. Few hours later my dad came to my room and said that we´re leaving. 'Oh, great. Let´s go to the mental hospita!'  
  
***Five hours later***  
  
I looked around. So, this was Horizon. And it was in middle of nowhere! Great. Just great. And this is where I´m going to study. Then I saw a man walking across the yard to our car.  
  
"Hi. You must be Danielle", he said and smiled. I didn´t. There was no reason for a smile. My parents just send me to this freaking place!  
  
"Yeah. That´s me. You", I asked with a cold voice.  
  
"Oh, you can call me Peter. I assure you Mr. Carter, we´ll take good care of your daughter."  
  
"There´s no doubt about that", my dad said and smiled. "And thanks for taking her into your school", my dad said and shook his hand with this Peter-guy.  
  
After ten minutes, my dad left and Peter showed me where I would sleep. If I can sleep anymore after this. I started to unpack my things and when I´d done that, I laid on my bed. 'This place sucks.. I wanna get out of here', I thought and closed my eyes for a minute. Suddenly someone sat on my bed.  
  
"Hi. You must be the new girl", she said and smiled.  
  
"Yep. I´m Danielle. You?"  
  
"Oh I´m Juliette, but everyone calls me Jules."  
  
"So, is this place for some kind of crazy guys?"  
  
"No. Here´s just people who´d been through pretty rough stuff."  
  
"I haven´t been through anything 'rough stuff'.. My parents just sent me away cuz they probably can´t stand me anymore", I said.  
  
"So, you haven´t done anything and they sent ya here?"  
  
"Oh, I´m using drugs, but I guess that it´ll be impossible here, right?"  
  
"Yep. This is the place where you get rid of that stuff."  
  
I sat up and started to look around.  
  
"So.. This is a school for girls?"  
  
"No, no. You got the wrong picture. Here are some guys too. Not only girls."  
  
"Oh, so here´s this girls dorm and boys´ dorm."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I´m gonna hate this place. I´ll guarantee that", I said and smiled.  
  
"Oh don´t say anything like that until you´ve met guys", Jules said and giggled.  
  
"Oh, I can´t wait", I said and tried to look excited.  
  
***Next day***  
  
I just had my first school day in this place. I don´t like this place AT ALL! Why did my parents sent me here? Because I use drugs and hang out with "weird" people? Now I´ll just have to go to my first session. Or whatever it is..  
  
***In class room***  
  
"Hey guys. We have a new student here, and she would like to introduce herself", Peter said and smiled at me. 'Again! Why in the hell is he smiling to ME? He knows that I don´t wanna smile back.  
  
"So could you stand up so all could see you and introduce yourself", he said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I could", I said and stood up slowly.  
  
"Hi all. My name is Danielle Carter and I´m here because I used drugs and-"  
  
"I think that´s enough", Peter said let me sat down. I didn´t even look to anyone. I only know one person here and it´s Jules. That´s enough to me.  
  
"Maybe we all could introduce ourselves to you", Peter said. "We could start from.. Daisy."  
  
"My name is Daisy and that´s all you need to know about me", she said and looked at me. 'Oh yeah, tough girl', I thought and laughed in my mind.  
  
"My name is Ezra." 'Oh and you forgot to mention that you look like an idiot', I thought.  
  
"My name is Auggie." 'You´re probably OK..'  
  
"My name is Juliette."  
  
"My name is David and don´t forget that." 'Yeah, I won´t cuz you sound like an idiot.'  
  
"You already know me, if you haven´t forgot me", 17-year-old boy said. 'What the.. Scott???? What is HE doing here?'  
  
"I´m Shelby, and don´t touch him." 'Jealous aren´t we here? Probably pretty bitchy.'  
  
We talked about same stuff like an hour and finally he Peter let us out. I walked out of the class. Jules walked behind me.  
  
"So.. You know Scott already?"  
  
"Yep. He was one of my best friends", I said and smiled a bit.  
  
"Was? What happened?"  
  
"We moved to another state. He didn´t call to me, I didn´t call to him etc.. Ya know? We didn´t contact each other."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Umm.. Why is he here anywayz?"  
  
"Oh.. You sure ya wanna know?"  
  
"Yep. Just tell."  
  
"Well, he used drugs and was seduced by his step-mom", Jules said slowly.  
  
"Great. I used drugs too but then I was hanging out with "weird" people like my parents would say. But they were my friends."  
  
"And your parents didn´t get that?"  
  
"Nope. And then this Shleby-girlie.. Is she Scott´s girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah. At least I think so."  
  
"She´s pretty jealous. Did you hear what she said to me?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews!!! I want reviews!!! Boring? Stupid? Interesting? Funny? Do u like it? Comments thanx! Should I post another chapter? Am I bad writer? Just comments!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Danielle~ 


	2. Another New Student

Oh, I got really much reviews and, all we´re hate mail, but I DON´T CARE!! You don´t even know what´s going to happen in this story, so don´t jugde it by my other stories!!! It´s not going to be like those!! Scott and Shelby DON´T break up!!! If that´s what you wanted to hear..  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Another New Student  
  
"It´s not like her", Jules said as we walked on yard. Finally we sat on bench.  
  
"Oh.. Well, she doesn´t have to worry, cuz I´m not going to steal Scott from her", I said. "He´s just my friend."  
  
"She doesn´t trust anyone at first but when she gets to know someone better, she´s gonna be very loyal friend", Jules explained.  
  
"And I already have boyfriend", I said.  
  
"Oh, who?"  
  
"Daniel." (I just like to use that name!!!! It matches with Danielle!)  
  
"Where´s he?"  
  
"I don´t know. Home probably."  
  
"What does he look like", Jules asked and smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, he has black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes ever. He´s few inches taller than me, and.."  
  
"K, I got the picture. He must be very cute."  
  
"That´s what he is", I said and smiled. I was dreaming about him.  
  
"I´m gonna miss him. I´ll never get out of this place."  
  
"You will get out of this place. I´m sure about it", Jules said. Yeah, right on.. I already miss my room. They´re probably gonna make it a room for guests.. And they will forget me.  
  
"Thanx for trying to make me feel better. I´ll try to get used to this place." Jules was really friendly towards me. Am I trying to be positive?  
  
"Great!"  
  
Ten minutes later I was still sitting on that bench, alone, cuz Jules had gone to do something very important. I don´t know what. But that´s what she had said to me. Suddenly I saw a car driving to yard and Peter was walking towards it.  
  
"What´s all this about", I asked him.  
  
"We´re going to have another new student", Peter said and smiled. Again that smile. Oh well, I´ll just try to ignore it.  
  
"Oh, great. Who is she or he?"  
  
"He´s name is Daniel."  
  
"WHAT????" No, this could not be true. I can´t believe this!! What had he done to make to this place? I.. I just don´t know what to think. About him. About everything.  
  
"Is his surname Spinelli", I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. Do you know him?"  
  
I couldn´t get a word out of my mouth. I was so shocked. I saw how Daniel got out of car and looked at me. I bet he was pretty shocked too. Peter had the same conversation with his dad. Daniel didn´t want to just stand there so he walked to me.  
  
"Danielle, what are YOU doing here", he asked.  
  
"Oh, my parents sent me here because I used drugs and-"  
  
"Wow, wow, wow.. Slow down girl. You used drugs?"  
  
"Yep. Not the best decision in my life. I liked being high."  
  
"I know that feeling. Great."  
  
"You used drugs too??? And didn´t say a word about it to me", I said and couldn´t believe my own ears.  
  
"Yep. I thought that you would leave me or somethin´..."  
  
"Don´t even think about that. I would never ever leave you."  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"Dan, shut up, okey? Great, now I have three friends here", I said.  
  
"Three? You have two other friends besides me?"  
  
"Yep. Jules and Scott."  
  
"Scott? That guy who you told me about few days ago?" I nodded.  
  
"But don´t worry, he won´t get your place cutie", I said and smiled.  
  
"Hate to disturb you two lovebirds but I think that I should speak with Daniel", Peter said.  
  
"Oh, he´s all yours", I said and at least TRIED to smile. I think I had something what looked like a little smile on my face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, now, get my point? Danielle is NOT GOING TO BE SCOTT`S G/F! Just a friend. Shelby can keep him. And in next chapter, there is going to be Shelby, promise!!  
  
~Danielle~ 


	3. Time Of Memories

Hiya guys!! I bet that you are pretty disappointed cuz I update again.. At least one isn´t.. So common, try to be positive and send me positive reviews and tell me what could I do better in my story! Well, at least Mandy will read this and then she will send me review if she reads this.. Okay but now on with my story!!!  
Chapter Three  
  
Time Of Memories  
"Hey Dani! Did you notice that you actually smiled to Peter", Jules said an ran to me.  
  
"Oh yeah.. I think I did.. Well, now you saw Daniel. I just never thought that he would get into a place like this", I said.  
  
"Oh well, you´ll just have to get used to it", Jules said and gave me an friendly pat on my shoulder. I heard how someone were shouting my name behind me.  
  
"Who the hell-" I said and shut up when I saw Scott running towards me.  
  
"Danielle, I have just one question. How did you get yourself to this place?"  
  
"Me? Oh well, it was pretty simple. I just used drugs."  
  
"What?? You? Using drugs? No fucking way", he said.  
  
"Oh yes. Do I need to prove it to you", I asked and starter to lift my sleeves up.  
  
"Okay, okay, I believe you. No need to prove it. I don´t wanna see those marks."  
  
"Oh, whatever. Did you hear that my boyfriend is also here", I asked.  
  
"What?? You have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, much cuter than you", I teased.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah! Nobody´s cuter than me! I´m the cutest!"  
  
"You are sooo self-sentered, like always. Well, I heard that you have a girlfriend. True?"  
  
"Yep. And I´m pretty proud about her."  
  
"When did you say that you grow up", I asked and smiled.  
  
"Dani, have you forgotten completely that men don´t never ever grow up. They´re kids whole their life", Jules said and smiled.  
  
"Except Daniel. He´s not a kid anymore", I said.  
  
"I bet he is. He just doesn´t show it to you."  
  
"Jules!! You were supposed to be my friend!"  
  
"Your friend?? Wow!! This is such an honour!! Was I your first frien-"  
  
"No you weren´t! I was", Scott interrupted her.  
  
"You? No way, Scotty-boy. You haven´t been my friend in.. Ten years, and you´re not my friend, not even now", I said.  
  
"What???"  
  
"You heard me!! I sent you all those letters just to keep contact and you never answered! I called you but were never home!! Do you realize how depressed I was?? You were my best friend!! My only friend that I had!! And you didn´t answer to me, not even once", I said.  
  
"Okay, so I might haven´t been the best friend ever, but hey, could you forget all that shit and forgive me?"  
  
"Forgive you? What. A. Joke."  
  
"Okay, fine then. Do I have to kneel in front of you and say that I´m sorry", he said.  
  
"Well, then I might forgive you", I said and smiled.  
  
"Okay then.. Danielle, I´m sorry that I haven´t been the best friend ever to you", Scott said and kneeled in front of ME!!  
  
'Dani, you´re the best', I thought and smiled.  
  
"You´re forgiven", I said and started walk to girls´ dorm with Jules.  
  
"Dani, I just can´t believe what you did!!! You made Scott kneel in front of you!! Nobody has ever done that", Jules said when we were inside.  
  
"Well in that case.. It was right to him. Really, he didn´t keep any kind of contact to me. I almost thought that he hated me or somethin'.. Guess what it felt like", I said and played with my hair.  
  
"I don´t have any need to guess. I almost can feel it."  
  
"Good. Then I don´t have to explain it to you", I said. There was just one thing I was interested about. How Daniel and Scott would get along? I mean that, would they become friends or enemies?  
  
"Whatcha thinkin´?"  
  
"Oh just one thing.. How Daniel and Scott would get along?"  
  
"It depends on Daniel. Scott has been here pretty long time and Daniel is pretty new and.. I just hope that Scott doesn´t feel that Daniel is some kind of threath to him."  
  
"Well, then I hope it too!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, opinions.. Reviews, lots of reviews.. I hope that you liked this chapter, cuz I´m gonna update more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You won´t get rid of me.... ^_^  
  
All the luv,  
  
Danielle 


End file.
